Ce que je veux
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Lily Evans voulait un garçon sympa...(Traduction)


_Voici une petite histoire sympa sur Lily et James._

_Le texte appartient à **Blonde Babe**, je n'ai fait que le traduire. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Ce que je veux **

**OoOoO**

Lily Evans voulait un garçon sympa.

Lily Evans voulait un garçon qui lui dise qu'elle était belle, pas mignonne, pas sexy, simplement belle.

_1ère année, 1er Septembre, voyage en train à Poudlard._

« Wow ! » déclara James à son ami quand une rouquine passa devant leur compartiment. « Je te jure que dès aujourd'hui cette fille sera ma première petite amie ! »

« Ah oui » ? questionna Sirius. « Dans ce cas, prouve-le, demande-lui de sortir avec toi ! »

James sortit de son compartiment.

« Hey ! » fit-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille. « Je m'appelle James Potter »

La fillette lui adressa un doux sourire « Lily Evans ».

« Tu es _vraiment_ belle, tu le sais ça », la complimenta James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Lily se mordilla la lèvre inférieure « Merci ».

« Bon, à bientôt peut-être ? ».

Lily acquiesça, souriant toujours « Bien sûr »

Elle en avait un, depuis le premier jour.

OoOoOo

Lily Evans voulait un garçon qui savait qu'elle était la seule et l'unique.

_4e année, 17 avril, dortoir des garçons._

« Cornedrue ! Renonce donc à Lily Evans ! » s'énerva Sirius.

« Non » répondit-il calmement. « Je ne peux pas, je l'aime. Je l'aime depuis toujours »

Il avait toujours su.

OoOoOo

Lily Evans voulait un garçon qui pouvait l'étreindre quand elle était triste et devant lequel elle pouvait pleurer.

_5e année, 12 novembre, Tour des Gryffondor._

Lily froissa le papier qu'elle avait dans la main et le jeta sur le sol. Elle quitta la salle commune, les larmes aux yeux.

James s'avança lentement et ramassa la boulette de papier froissé. Cela venait du Ministère. Des Mangemorts avaient attaqué ses parents…sans perdre de temps, il courut après elle.

« Lily, tu vas bien ? » s'enquit-il en la voyant recroquevillée, non loin des escaliers.

« J-Jam-James ? » sanglota-t-elle.

Il la serra contre son torse, ses bras enroulés autour de son corps si frêle. « Chut, Lily, tout va bien, je suis là. »

Il avait toujours été là.

OoOoOo

Lily Evans voulait un garçon qui lui donnerait sa cape pour la recouvrir.

_6e année, le 10 mars, Poudlard._

Lily sortit du lac, mouillée et transie de froid. « Sirius Black, je vais te tuer ! »

James s'approcha de la rouquine, furieux. « Lily, tu vas attraper une pneumonie »

« Pas avant d'avoir mis la main sur Black ! »

Il enroula sa cape autour d'elle. « Je ne veux pas que ma fleur de Lily meure d'une pneumonie »

Lily roula des yeux et l'embrassa sur le nez.

_Smack _

Finalement, elle avait tout son temps, elle ne se souciait même plus de celui qui l'avait poussée.

OoOoOo

Lily Evans voulait un garçon qui regrette de lui avoir fait de la peine.

_6e année, le 1er juin, gare de King's cross_

« Lily, Lily, je suis désolé, désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait ! » cria James Potter. « Je ne veux pas que tu me considères comme un idiot ! »

Lily le fixa avec dureté. « James, tu dis que tu m'aimes et puis tu me traites comme ça ! »

« Lily, je t'aime. Je vais changer, je te le promets ! »

« James, je n'apprécie pas ce que tu fais, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi crétin ! »

« Lily, je suis désolé. »

« Non, c'est faux ! Tu mens ! »

« Lily, c'est vrai je ne respecte pas le règlement, c'est vrai je fais des blagues stupides, mais jamais je ne te mentirais. Lily, je t'aime et je vais changer, pour toi. Je me sens si mal, pardonne-moi. »

Mais il eut beau s'expliquer, ses paroles ne furent pas entendues et les portes de Kings Cross se refermèrent.

« S'il te plait ».

Elle en avait un depuis le début…

OoOoOo

Lily Evans voulait un garçon qui savait quelle fille il désirait.

_7e année, 13 octobre, Grande Salle, petit déjeuner._

« James, pour la soixante-treizième fois, non, je ne sortirais pas avec toi ! » s'énerva Lily. « D'ailleurs, je sais que c'est encore une blague, une farce. »

« Pas du tout. Je t'aime, Lily, tu ne veux pas le voir ! »

« Tais-toi Potter ! Tu ne m'aimes pas. »

« Si je te t'aimais pas, je ne te courrais pas après comme ça, fit James d'une voix douce qui se mua en un murmure « Je voudrais sortir avec quelqu'un qui veut de moi et que j'aimerais en retour. Quelqu'un comme toi… ».

OoOoOo

Lily Evans voulait un garçon qui voulait simplement lui faire un câlin.

_7e année, 14 décembre, dortoir de James._

« James ? appela doucement Lily qui serrait son oreiller contre elle et poussait la porte restée ouverte.

« Lily ? » fit James en remettant ses lunettes. « Encore un cauchemar ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et il se redressa en écartant les draps pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à côté de lui.

Il la tenait serrée contre son torse et, malgré la guerre qui menaçait dehors, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Il se tenait tout près de son visage.

OoOoOo

Lily Evans voulait un garçon qui lui donnerait son siège.

_7e année, le 1er juin, dans le train du retour._

« Merde ! » cracha Lily. « Ces stupides premières années ont pris tous les sièges ! »

James se leva, lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et lui dit « Je peux rester debout »

Avec lui, elle n'avait même pas eu à demander.

OoOoOo

Lily Evans voulait un garçon qui meure pour elle.

_Trois ans après Poudlard, le 31 octobre, Godric's Hollow._

« Lily ! Prends Harry et sauve-toi ! ».

Et il mourut pour elle…


End file.
